jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Wedge Antilles/Legends
Infobox Könnte vielleicht auch noch jemand so eine schöne Infobox für Rebellen machen? In so einem schönen orange wie die Uniformen der Piloten?.--Yoda41 15:13, 3. Jun 2006 (CEST) :Hier bitteschön: Vorlage:Rebell und Vorlage:Rebell ohne Bild - farbe ok, oder änderung gewünscht? --Steffen Gebhart 15:45, 3. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::Also ich find die Farbe schön...! Danke, Steffen. ::Gruß Anakin Skywalker 15:56, 3. Jun 2006 (CEST) :::Kein Problem --Steffen Gebhart 16:00, 3. Jun 2006 (CEST) Lesenswert-Abstimmung Mai/Juni 2007 (bestanden) * : Einfach nur ein Klasse Artikel, über den Piloten überhaupt. Trotzdem reicht es nicht für exzellent, aber bestimmt für lesenswert. Bel Iblis 16:30, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Dieses abwartend genau lesen. Ich denke schon, dass der Artikel exzellent ist. Er hat viele sinnige Bilder, eine exzellente Einleiung und die richtige Länge! MfG --Darth Vader 14:45, 27. Mai 2007 (CEST) * :Ne für exzellent fehlt da noch was und er ist an vielen Stellen noch zu unexpleziet... aber Lesenswert reicht auf jedenfall --Modgamers 23:13, 27. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Gut zu lesen. Altaïr 11:12, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Sehr guter Artikel, für exzellent reichts noch nich aber er ist auf jedenfall Lesenswert Jango 14:15, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) * :Lesenswert hat er verdient, noch ein wenig mehr und er ist exzellent. Boba 18:38, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Es ist alles gesagt. Auf alle Fälle lesenswert. Ben Kenobi Admin 00:48, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Mit 6 Fürstimmen und einem Abwartend hat auch der Sonder-Führer endlich eine Auszeichnung erhalten - und das verdient! Ben Kenobi Admin 01:01, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Veränderung Ich habe vor kurzem diese Seite über Wedge Antilles gelesen und nachdem ich sie mir nocheinmal an einem Tag angesehen habe, musste ich feststellen, dass bei dem oberen Text am Anfang etwas verändert wurde. Warum? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 85.178.201.235 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 12:14, 10. Jul. 2007) :Vielleicht wurde da etwas verbessert, aber ich guck mir das mal an warte. --Der Heilige Klingone 13:16, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Hallo. Der Abschnitt Frühe Jahre wurde lediglich etwas erweitert, aber an Wedges Geschichte hat sich grundlegend nichts verändert. Es ist so, dass jeder Artikel hier überarbeitet und erweitert werden kann und dadurch immer besser wird. Die Artikel entwickeln sich als ständig weiter und werden besser... meistens zumindest :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 13:17, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Wer auch immer diese Frage gestellt hat, möge bitte in Zukunft seine Beiträge Signieren. Das geht mit ~~~~ Nun zur Frage: Weil das Sinn und Zweck eines Wikis ist! Jeder schreibt mit. Man Schreibt dazu, was man weiß (und belegt es mit offiziellen Quellen!!) und Korrigiert Fehler im Inhalt, Ausdruck und Rechtschreibung. MfG Cody 13:20, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) Exzellent Kandidatur August 2008 (gescheitert) '' Die Kandidatur lief vom 19. Juli 2008 bis zum 3. August 2008 * :Zu undetailiert und nicht alles drin. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 21:18, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Zu Unvollständig und Romanreihen als Quellen angegeben. Jaina 21:39, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :Es ist zwar alle irgentwie in dem Artikel, aber es geht ja wohl nicht das der Inhalt eines ganzen Buches in nur einem Satz abgehandelt wir z.B. Das letzte Gefecht: "Auf einer diplomatischen Mission zum Planeten Adumar gestanden sich die beiden ihre Liebe ein und heirateten." Hallo! Lesenswert ok, aber Exzellent nein. Dafür muss der Artikel um einiges ausführlicher werden. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 21:52, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :Lückenhaft. --Benji321 11:58, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :Obwohl ich es war der diesen Artikel zur Exzellent-Wahl vorgeschlagen hat, muss ich jetzt zugeben, dass einige der Contra-Argumente die gebracht wurden, mich überzeugt haben, dass dem Artikel tatsächlich noch ein paar Feinheiten fehlen. Sorry ein Fehlgriff meinerseits. Bossk89 02:20, 21. Jul. 2008 (CEST) **keine 50 Edits im Artikelnamensraum --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 08:57, 21. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ***Mittlerweile gültig, da Bossk die 50 Edits erreicht hat. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 18:08, 21. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :Das ist sogar einiges falsch und lückenhaft: Bei den Quellen steht: Episode IV - Eine neue Hoffnung (erstes Auftauchen). Aber er taucht auch schon in Episode 3 auf. Was garnicht im Artikel erwähnt wird. Gruß JunoDiskussion 09:12, 22. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Bild:O.o.gif Hääää, Wedge Antilles in Episode 3? Sicherlich nicht --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:34, 22. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Dass Raymus Antilles, der Commander der ''Tantive IV, jemand anderes ist, ist ja hoffentlich klar!? Bossk89 16:12, 22. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich hab mir jetzt den Artikel nicht durchgelesen, aber ohne richtige Quellenangaben (Romanreihen sind als Quellen nicht erlaubt) geht da überhaupt nix. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 21:37, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Also tut mir leid, wenn ich das jetzt so direkt sagen muss, aber diesen Beitrag finde ich ganz ehrlich etwas... dämlich. Also wenn man den Artikel gar nicht erst gelesen hat, sollte man auch nicht abstimmen Bild:;-).gif. Und einen Artikel von vorn herein als nicht exzellent abzustempeln, nur weil Romanreihen als Quellen angegeben wurden, kann es ja auch nicht sein: Ich meine, wenn sich ein Benutzer, der die entsprechenden Romane gelesen hat, kurz hinsitzt und die Quellenangabe durch die einzelnen Titel der Bücher ersetzt, ist die Sache in wenigen Minuten erledigt, doch an der Qualität des Artikels selbst ändert das doch kein bisschen! Gruß, Anakin 21:56, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Ja gut, das ist ja auch nicht die endgültige Stimme , deshalb hab ich auch erstmal Abwartend gestimmt Bild:;-).gif. Ich hab in den nächsten 2 Wochen noch vor den zu lesen, und wollte nur eine Schwachstelle aufzeigen, die ich halt nicht verbessern kann, weil ich die Quellen nicht besitze (ehrlich gesagt besitze ich überhaupt keine Romanreihe find ich aber auch nicht schlimm). Wenn es dir lieber ist, kann ich aber auch ein UQ reinsetzen, ich weiß halt nicht ob das während ner Wahl so passend ist [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 22:05, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Ähm, da sogar der Beginner der Kandidatur nun Kontra stimmt, würde ich sagen, dass das hier abgebrochen wird, nicht wahr? Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 16:23, 22. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Kandidaturen dürfen nach derzeitiger Regelung nur abgebrochen werden, wenn jemand den Artikel UC nimmt, um die in den Kontras genannten Mängel auszubessern. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:20, 22. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Stimmt, da habe ich mich vertan. Aber man kann dennoch wirklich nicht behaupten, dass das exzellent ist. --Gruß JunoDiskussion 17:29, 22. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Mit '''6 Kontrastimmen und einem Abwartend' ist die Wahl eindeutig gescheitert. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 12:51, 20. Feb. 2009 (CET) Zitat Dieses Zitat ist in dem Artikel: „Ich überlebte die Schlacht um Yavin. Ich überlebte die Schlacht um Hoth. Zum Henker... Erst vor ein paar Wochen habe ich im Kampf um Endor den Todesstern in die Luft gejagt. Warum ich immer noch atme, während eine Menge anderer guter Rebellen-Piloten den Löffel abgeben mussten? Vielleicht bin ich einfach besser.“, als Quelle ist hierbei Glück angegeben und ich finde das etwas merkwürdig: 1. Ist diese Quelle nicht bei den Quellen angegeben. 2. Existiert noch kein Artikel zu dem Buch. 3. Habe ich auch nichts derartiges bei WP gefunden. 4. Klingt der Buchtitel allzu passend auf seine vorherigen Fragen. Ich will eigentlich nur wissen, ob es diese Quelle wirklich gibt und ob das Zitat hierher stammt. Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 13:42, 27. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Gemeint ist höchstwahrscheinlich Lucky. Das Zitat wurde einfach übersetzt, Ani hat es dann abgeändert und „Glück“ als Quelle angegeben, also scheint es das auf deutsch zu geben und richtig so zu sein. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 13:51, 27. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Upps, ne Quelle überlesen^^ Naja danke für die Aufklärung, aber es sieht schon etwas komisch aus... Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 13:55, 27. Feb. 2009 (CET) Lesenswert-Abwahl März 2009 (abgewählt) ''Diese Kandidatur lief vom 20.02.2009 bis zum 05.03.2009. * : Es mögen zwar einige Dinge fehlen, aber soweit ist der Artikel lesenswert. Er hebt sich genügend von anderen ab, um das behaupten zu können.--Daritha (Senat) 15:53, 21. Feb. 2009 (CET) * :Der Artikel ist meiner Meinung nach sehr sehr dünn geschrieben und das ingesamt viel zu dünn für lesenswert. Die X-Wing Reihe wird praktisch in zwei kurzen Abschnitten behandelt, die Zeit der Rebellen-Allianz auch nur sehr dünn. Persönlichkeit fehlt gänzlich. Für mich absolut nicht lesenswert. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 13:01, 20. Feb. 2009 (CET) * : Ich denke, dass der Artikel locker gut genug sein könnte, lesenswert oder sogar exzellent zu sein, aber hier wiegen die negativen Punkte zu sehr auf: Der Artikel ist nicht sehr ausführlich beschrieben und man könnte bestimmt noch mehr aus den einzelnen Quellen holen. Ein paar Zitate mehr würden dem Artikel bestimmt auch nicht schaden und natürlich fehlt hier der Persönlichkeitsteil, den man bei so einem Charakter sicher schreiben könnte. Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 13:51, 27. Feb. 2009 (CET) * : Der vorhandene Text ist gut verfasst worden, jedoch kann man ihn – wie gesagt – noch weiter ausbauen. Außerdem würde ich mir einen Persönlichkeitsteil und mehr Zitate wünschen, und ich vermisse die Hand-von-Thrawn-Romanreihe in dem Artikel. – Andro Disku11:23, 28. Feb. 2009 (CET) * : Ein Lesenswerter Artikel muss zwar nicht absolut vollständig sein, aber hier fehlen gleich mehrere Quellen, weeshalb er gegenwärtig nicht lesenswert ist. Mit ein parr Ergänzungen könnte er den Zustand aber sicher wiedererlangen. Admiral Ackbar 23:50, 1. Mär. 2009 (CET) * : Ich schließe mich Ackbar an, es fehlt einfach zu viel für einen lesenswerten Artikel. 15:29, 3. Mär. 2009 (CET) Mit nur einer Fürstimme und 5 Stimmen gegen die Auszeichnung wurde der Artikel für nicht mehr lesenswert erklärt. Admiral Ackbar 00:03, 6. Mär. 2009 (CET) Ära icons Wieso werden nicht mehr alle Ära icons angezeigt. Im Quelltext stehen auch die leg ära und das ehemals exz artikel. Werden beide nicht mehr angezeigt...--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 10:52, 3. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Die war doppelt drin. Ich hab sie rausgenommen. —''Darth Maul'' // ''Peace is a lie'' 13:58, 3. Feb. 2010 (CET) Lesenswert-Wiederwahl Mai 2010 (nicht wiedergewählt) * : Meiner Meinung nach har er die Auszeichnung lesenswert verdient, da es ein sehr ausführlich und interessant geschreibener Artikel ist, indem alles notwendige ausführlich beschreiben wird. Gruß Boba Fett123 17:03, 8. Mai 2010 (CEST) **Bitte Signatur nachtragen. – Andro Disku 17:00, 8. Mai 2010 (CEST) ***Upps war keine Absicht. Boba Fett123 17:03, 8. Mai 2010 (CEST) * : Ich kann Boba Fett123 eigentlich nur zustimmen. Der Artikel ist nicht perfekt. Allerdings ist das hier ja auch keine Wahl für einen exzellenten Artikel. Er erfüllt aber soweit alle Kriterien für einen Lesenswerten Artikel. Interessant, informativ und Lesenswert ist er daher aber allemale! Gruß [[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|''Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 10:59, 15. Mai 2010 (CEST) * : Ich denke nicht, dass ein Charakter wie Wedge Antilles so eine Auszeichnung halten kann. Er ist nunmal ein Charakter, über den gerne viel geschrieben wird, wodurch auch immer mehr in den Artikel kommen muss, was sicherlich nicht immer lesenswert sein wird. 'Kit' Diskussion 17:00, 8. Mai 2010 (CEST) * : Teilweise unterscheiden sich die Abschnitte ganz, wenn bei einem Abschnitt nach Lord Tiin jemand reingepfuscht hat und ein anderer noch erhalten ist, merkt man das sehr deutlich. Bei den Beziehungen würde ich nur das reinnehmen, wo es auch was zu sagen gibt, bei 5-Zeilen-Geschichten fragt man sich nach der Relevanz. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:00, 8. Mai 2010 (CEST) * : Ich hätte nie gedacht, das ich mir selbst mal ein Kontra gebe, aber auch von mir ist leider einiges nicht gerade eine bestleistung. Die Sache rund um Zsinj ist mir viel zu ausführlich geraten, ebenso wie ein paar andere Abschnitte. Ich denke, da muss nochmal drübergegangen werden, bevor er lesenswert ist, denn momentan ist der vor allem eins: lang - und das ist nicht das zwingende Merkmal für einen lesenswertwen Artikel 'Lord Tiin' ''Nachricht? Artikel 18:05, 8. Mai 2010 (CEST) * : Dieser Artikel kann zurzeit nicht als lesenswert angesehen werden. Obwohl er dafür nicht perfekt sein muss, muss hier noch zuviel getan werden: Die Sprache im Abschnitt Biografie verliert ab der Verteidigung von Coruscant sehr an Qualität, und bei den Beziehungen könnte man, statt vier Zeilen zu Reina Faleur zu schreiben, vielleicht besser Han Solo, Luke oder Ackbar behandeln.Terpfen 21:04, 18. Mai 2010 (CEST) * : Zu ersteinmal das Gute: Lord Tiin hat dem Artikel eine wirklich super Ausgangsbasis gegeben, mit (sehr) tiefgründiger Arbeit auch die Hintergrundgeschichte der verschiedenen Akte gut dargelegt, kein Wunder, dass man froh ist, endlich mit der Überarbeitung fertig geworden zu sein. Dem Artikel mangelt es ganz einfach nur daran, dass nochmal jemand richtig über den langen Geschichtsabschnitt gehen muss, ansonsten steht lesenswert nichts im Wege. Zur Kritik: Zu allererst fehlt noch die Handlung aus Rogue Leader und einige der Abschnitt sind noch nicht referenziert (und daher nicht von Tiin bearbeitet und in einem schlechteren Zustand). Durch schöneres Setzen der Einzelnachweise und nach der Abschätzung, beim Nachbearbeiten des Artikel, einige Sätze zu streichen, kann man zudem die Abschnitte besser anpassen, um damit eine exzellente Form hinzubekommen. Der Artikel hat leider Stand jetzt eklatant viele Tipp- & Satzstellungsfehler enthalten, diese müssen bei einer Nachbearbeitung unbedingt umgeschrieben und verbessert werden, denn sprachlich ist der Artikel ansonsten nicht unbedingt schlecht, nur wird durch diese Fehler eben dieses Bild total zerstört. Zu guter letzt könnte man darüber nachdenken, den Persönlichkeitsabschnitt zu erweitern und zu referenzieren, und den Beziehungsabschnitt um die Personen Tycho Celchu und Luke Skywalker zu erweitern, dann allerdings kommt er praktisch auch nicht mehr um die Auszeichnung exzellent herum. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 17:28, 22. Mai 2010 (CEST) * : Bevor ich den Artikel gänzlich zu Ende gelesen habe, kann ich jedoch schonmal vorweg sagen, dass er bislang eigentlich sehr akzeptabel aussieht und daher Lesenswert bekommen sollte. In der Tat erfordert der Artikel, eben weil er momentan sehr durch die Ausführlichkeit/Länge punktet, nochmal eine Überarbeitung dahingehend, dass die verschiedensten Abschnitte etwa ähnlich groß, aber manche gekürzt werden, ausfallen. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 23:18, 9. Mai 2010 (CEST) Mit nur zwei Pro-Stimmen und 5 Kontra-Stimmen hat der Artikel die Wahl zum Lesenswerten Artikel nicht bestanden. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 09:24, 23. Mai 2010 (CEST) Zitat Ich habe mal noch nen Zitat hinzugefügt. Hoffe das passt da.-Yu'shaa-Der Prophet 15:19, 31. Mai 2010 (CEST) Schlacht von Hoth Während der Schlacht von Hoth soll Wedge und Wes Janson doch ebenfalls dabeigewesen sein. Jedoch kommt in dem Film vor, dass die beiden abgeschossen werden und abstürzten. Auch kommt es mir so vor, als sein es ein anderer Schauspieler. Zwar wird er von Luke Skywalker "Wedge" gerufen, doch bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob es wirklich der Wedge ist. Versteh ich mal wieder was nicht, überlebt es Wedge, oder stimmt das so, dass es nich Wedge Antilles ist? Robonino (Komlink) 16:26, 12. Dez. 2013 (UTC)